


The tale of Peter Pettigrew

by HARRYMALFOY



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 08:32:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11596917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HARRYMALFOY/pseuds/HARRYMALFOY
Summary: How Peter Pettigrew went bad...





	The tale of Peter Pettigrew

**Author's Note:**

> Have you too always asked yourself how Peter went bad? I mean, he had friends, he was at Hogwarts and one of the four Marauders- practically, he had everything we dream of. But why did he become a Death Eater? I thought of something and wrote it down. It's very short, I know...

**The Dark Mark**

"Mr. Pettigrew... _Wormtail_."

The pale-faced man with the slit-like nose and the snake-like eyes folded his hands on the dark wooden table.  
  
Peter's whole body trembled with fear. He nodded hesitantly.  
  
"Good.", the man said with a dangerous calm tone.  
  
"And you know Mr Potter?", he asked.  
  
What did this man want from Peter? What did Lord V... You-know-who want from him? Peter couldn't help him. He couldn't. But again, Peter nodded, too afraid to lie to this powerful, powerful wizard.  
  
"And Mrs Evans as well?", You-know-who asked.  
  
Peter swallowed, then nodded a third time.  
  
Yet again, the other man said "Good." in this strange tone and a dangerous smile carved his lips.  
  
"So I have the right man.", he said.  
  
"The... the right man for what?", Peter asked, after debating with himself whether to ask or not.  
  
You-know-who laughed, but it was not a happy laugh. It was dangerous - evil. Peter gulped. He was scared of this man, of this situation, even of this room. By the way, where was he? Peter looked around.  
  
The stone walls were cold-grey. The marble floor was black. In this room was nothing but the desk, two expensive-looking chairs, where Peter and the other man sat on, and a rusty chandelier. Peter shuddered.  
  
"The right man to tell me what these people are up to.", You-know-who finally answered.  
  
Peter froze. What? He couldn't tell him. James and Lily were his friends! Peter would never betray them. He just couldn't. After all James had done for him. After all those years... no. He can't and he won't.  
  
The evil man seemed to know what Peter was thinking and he grabbed his wand. Peter instinctively wanted to take his own out too, but then remembered, that a hooded man with a golden mask - a Death Eater - had taken it from him.  
  
"You don't want to leave, my friend, do you?", He-who-must-not-be-named asked loudly and waved his wand.  
  
Peter cried out. His whole body felt like it was on fire, every single part hurt like hell. He fell to the floor, pressing his knees to his chest, screaming. The laugh of the other man ringed in his ears and hurt even more. Peter's brain felt like it was too big for his head, his eyes felt like popping out of their sockets.  
  
He saw the bare feet of the man walking up to him, the pain increasing. Peter screamed louder than he had ever screamed before.  
  
"Don't!", he screamed, "Don't!"  
  
But the man didn't listen. He kept laughing and Peter's body burned. He kept screaming that the man should stop. He should stop!  
  
"Don't!", he screamed again and again, until, finally, the dark wizard listened and released Peter from this pain.  
  
"They have treated you like scum! You are not one of them! You were always the left-out! They never loved you like they did love each other! You were and still are an outcast! You don't belong there!", the pale-faced man shouted loudly.  
  
Peter's knees felt weak, as he was pulled to his feet by You-know-who. He pushed Peter against a wall.  
  
"Tell me!", he screamed, "Tell me right now!"  
  
Peter was scared for his life. He was scared for his friends. He was scared for their son, their little son. But somehow, somehow You-know-who was right.  
  
"I don't know.", Peter said.  
  
He-who-must-not-be-named pointed his want at Peter again, who flinched. And Peter must have been a fool to say the following words:  
"But I can find out."  
  
"You can find out?", the other man asked, again, his pale lips formed into this dangerous smile, that made Peter shudder.  
  
"I can.", he said ruefully.  
  
What was he doing? He couldn't...  
  
"You will do as I say! Otherwise, I have to kill you!", the dark wizard shouted.  
  
Peter nodded. Maybe he could.  
  
"Hold out your arm!"  
  
Peter didn't hesitate a second. He felt anger rising up inside him. Anger and fear. He was angry that he spent seven years of his life blind, blinded by the greatness of James Potter and he didn't see the truth - that he was unwanted.  
And he was feared of the Dark Lord. Feared for his life. And in this moment, his own life was more precious to Peter than James' and Lily's.  
  
The Dark Lord pressed the tip of his yew-made wand into Peter's inner left forearm. Pain shot through his veins - unbearable pain. Peter bit his lip.

The Dark Mark made itself visible on his forearm. A black skull with a serpent protruding from its mouth like a tongue. Lord Voldemort placed the Dark Mark on his followers' inner left forearms both as a sign of their loyalty to him and as a method of summoning them to him when he desired.  
  
Peter was scared of this Mark for his whole life and now he had it on his own arm. But yet, he was somehow proud. Now he was wanted. He was part of a group - really part of it, the Mark proved it. He was treated like an outcast for seven years, he never really felt part of the Marauders. Everyone wanted to hang out with the cool James Potter or Sirius Black or the shy Remus Lupin, but no one wanted to do something with the nervous Peter Pettigrew. He met others only in company of the other three. And now Voldemort came and told him that he was not worthless. Peter had the chance to be wanted and not to be an outcast. He was welcomed and needed.  
  
The Dark Lord withdrew his wand and Peter looked down at the intact Dark Mark. Not in his wildest dreams he would have thought that one day, he himself would wear this Mark. A chill ran across his back. What would his friends say?  
  
"You will bring me information.", Voldemort said.  
  
Peter nodded understanding.  
  
"Y- Yes, your Lordship.", he said anxiously.  
  
Voldemort smiled self-satisfied and stepped back.  
  
"Lucius! Severus!", he shouted loudly and Peter flinched.  
  
Peter looked at the door on the other side of the room where, not one minute later, two hooded men walked inside, as though they have been waiting for the Dark Lord to call them. Voldemort looked at them, then at Peter, an evil light in his eyes and he looked back at the men.  
  
"Peter Pettigrew.", Voldemort said and Peter's heart beat faster.  
  
"You already know him, I suppose?"  
  
The two men pulled down their hoods and their masks and looked at Peter, who stood at the wall, not daring to move one muscle. Severus Snape nodded. Peter didn't know what to think. Snape had been his rival for seven years and now he should work together with him? And Lucius? Lucius Malfoy? Peter had heard of him, he was four years older than Peter and in Peter's third year at Hogwarts, he had finished school. Peter had hated him, or maybe he was just scared because Lucius had been a Slytherin. Or his friends made him think that he hated Lucius, although he didn't really hate him...  
  
"He is from now on our latest Death Eater.", Voldemort said and looked at Peter, who didn't know what he was supposed to say or do.  
  
He nodded and stared at the two men that just came in and that were now his new gang. Voldemort waved a hand at Lucius, to signalise him he should take Peter with him. Lucius grabbed Peter's arm and pulled him forcibly out of the room. Peter stumbled behind him and left Voldemort alone with Snape.  
  
"Congratulations.", Lucius said emotionless as soon as the door closed.  
  
Peter looked at him. His hair had grown since Peter saw him last in Hogwarts. He looked very handsome. His straight white-blond hair was now chin-long and fell over his pale skin. His grey eyes bored into Peter. Peter gulped.  
  
"The Dark Lord gave you orders.", Lucius assumed.  
  
Peter nodded.  
  
"You will better follow his rules."  
  
Again, Peter nodded wordlessly.  
  
"Good. Severus and I come along very well. I can't promise it's going to be as good with you. It's very easy - if you should try and pull Severus and me apart, I will kill you. If you should harm my wife, I will kill you. If you should harm Bellatrix, the Dark Lord will kill you. If you should help your friends, the Dark Lord will kill you. Do what he says, and you may live.", Lucius made a pause, "See? Easy."  
  
Peter swallowed and nodded. Lucius curled his lips. Peter didn't know what he was supposed to say. But one question begged to be asked.  
  
"What is the Dark Lord discussing about with Severus?", he asked shyly.  
  
Lucius' cold grey eyes looked down at him dangerously.  
  
"None of your business.", he answered stern, pronouncing every single syllable.  
  
Peter looked at the floor and nodded once again. The door swung open and Severus swept past them, looking angry and his long black cloak swinging behind him. Peter looked after him.

"Move.", Lucius said sharply and pushed Peter back into the room.  
  
The Dark Lord sat on the chair, his pale hands on the armrest. He looked at Peter and Lucius. Peter looked at Lucius as well, whose eyes were fixed on his master. Then, Lucius nodded and left the room. Peter froze and looked back at the Dark Lord.  
  
"Wormtail.", he said quietly and gestured towards the other chair.  
  
Peter understood and walked over to the table where he had been sitting on. He was not thinking of arguing. First, because he had no wand and even with one, he would have no chance against Voldemort and second, because he wore the Mark. He had to do whatever the Dark Lord wanted. Peter was now his servant. He sat down on the chair, trying to keep his face realxed. Peter shuddered as Voldemort smiled. His smile looked rather like a grimasse than an actual smile.  
  
"You said you can bring me information. How?", he asked.  
  
"I- We will meet in two days.", Peter answered and looked at his folded hands in his lap.  
  
"Good.", Voldemort said, again, in that calm tone, "Good."  
  
Then, the tone changed. The man sprung up and grabbed his wand, pointing it at Peter.  
  
"You will bring me every information you can get! You won't tell these people anything! And from now on, they are not your friends anymore!", he shouted loudly and Peter flinched.  
  
He nodded aggressively, wanting Voldemort to sit down again, but he didn't. He still pointed his wand at Peter and shouted: "Say it!"  
  
Peter swallowed.  
  
"I will bring you every information I can get. I won't tell them anything. They're not my friends anymore. Your Lordship.", he said and bowed slightly.  
  
Voldemort lowered his wand and smiled again.  
  
"Now, out!", he shouted again and Peter flinched once more.  
  
The doors opened and Lucius came in with a second man, who had black hair and pale skin.  
  
"Lucius, Dolohov, bring this man out of here. And make sure you bring Severus to me!", he ordered and they nodded courtly.  
  
Dolohov grabbed Peter's upper arm and dragged him out of the room while Lucius pulled out Peter's wand.  
  
"Take it.", he said, "And leave."  
  
Peter nodded and disapparated as quickly as he could. Back in his home, he fell down on his couch and breathed out. He couldn't believe what had happened back there. Was he now really a Death Eater? He pulled up the sleeve of his pullover and looked at the Dark Mark. Yes, he was. And he had to do what his Master wanted. Not telling the Potter's or anyone else. They were not his friends anymore. The Dark Lord is the only one Peter could trust. And he had no choice, otherwise he would die. Peter sighed. That was his life now.

* * *

  
  
**Secret Keeper**  
  
Two days later, Peter stood in Godric's Hollow in front of the house, where James and Lily Potter, alongside their son Harry Potter, lived. Peter took a deep breath and rung the bell.  
  
"Wormtail!", James shouted as he opened the door.  
  
Sirius appeared behind James and pulled Peter in the hallway.  
  
"Mate, we've been waiting for you!", Sirius said happily.  
  
"Peter, hey.", Remus said.  
  
He stood in the living room door and smiled at Peter. And now Peter felt awful. These people were still his friends. Lily walked up to him, her beautiful son in her arm and hugged Peter, giving him a soft kiss on his cheek.  
  
"How are you?", she asked kindly and Peter smiled.  
  
"Fine, thanks.", he answered, although that was not completely true.  
  
"Great! Now come on, let's sit down.", James said enthusiastically and sat down on the table.  
  
Sirius laughed.  
  
"Prongs, you are so uncultivated.", he laughed and sat down next to James, clapping him on the shoulder.  
  
"Still better than you.", James replied and smirked.  
  
Peter, Remus and Lily sat down as well. Peter looked at them uncomfortably and Lily smiled. They ate something together and Lily fed Harry. Peter couldn't stop worrying about them, but he had a job to do, if he wanted it or not.  
  
"Lily, James, can I talk to you  for a second?", Peter asked as they have finished eating and Lily washed the dishes.

Lily put down the plate and looked at James, who looked at her, then, they looked at Peter.  
  
"Sure. What's wrong?", Lily asked and smiled.  
  
Peter stepped from one foot to another uncomfortably and rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"So... the Secret Keeper thing is safe?", he asked.  
  
Lily blinked and looked back at James.  
  
"Um, yes. Why do you ask? Don't you want to? You've been so happy about it when-"  
  
Peter cut James off: "No, no. Of course I want. I just wanted to make sure you're completely sure."  
  
Lily smiled and lay a hand on Peter's shoulder.  
  
"We are sure.", she said kindly and Peter smiled.  
  
"Thanks. I feel honoured.", he said and a stone dropped from his heart.  
  
"Good, now let's go back before Moony and Padfoot start snogging!", James joked and Lily laughed.  
  
They went back to the living room and sat down on the couch with Sirius and Remus. Peter didn't know what to do.  
  
After a while, he said: "Um, I'm very tired. You don't mind if I go home and sleep a bit?"  
  
Lily shook her head smiling.  
  
"No, not at all, Wormy. Have fun.", Sirius said.  
  
They all said goodbye to Peter and he went outside. It was already dark, the street was only illuminated by the street lamps and the light from upper windows. Peter strolled through the village and as he came to the old church, he stopped and looked inside.  
  
There was a fair inside. Many people stood in the rows, singing and smiling happily. Peter sighed and pushed the door open. He stepped inside and sat down next to an old lady, who smiled at him. Peter forced a smile and opened his song book.  
  
After the fair, Peter decided to bring the message straight to Voldemort. He disapparated as quickly as he could and found himself in front of the old house again. Peter looked up at the windows and shuddered. He knocked on the big oak doors. After a moment, Dolohov opened the door. He crunched his teeth and held out his hand. Peter knew what to do and lay his wand in the hand of the stranger. Dolohov led Peter upstairs. As they reached a dark brown wooden door, Dolohov knocked and turned on his heel, wordlessly. Peter looked after him, as a voice shouted: "Come in, Wormtail!"  
  
Peter nodded to himself, took a deep breath and opened the door. He stepped inside and stopped, looking at the Dark Lord, who sat on a long black table, surrounded by Lucius and Snape.  
  
"Welcome.", Voldemort said.  
  
Peter looked at the two men beside Voldemort and then at his master. He gestured to the empty seat and Peter slowly walked to their table and sat down without saying a word. Lucius and Snape eyes him carefully. Why did they have to be here? Peter let out an annoyed breath.  
  
"So?", Voldemort asked.  
  
Peter shifted in his chair and then looked at the pale face of the dangerous man and saw no other way.  
  
"I am their Secret Keeper.", he said simply and watched the effect these words had on Voldemort.  
  
He sat up straight and looked directly at Peter. Snape and Lucius looked at each other. Peter nodded convincing.  
  
"If this what you tell me is true, you may live.", the Dark Lord finally said.  
  
Peter breathed out relieved. He wanted to stand up and let the three men alone to discuss it, but Voldemort held him back.  
  
"No.", he said sharply, "Sit down."  
  
Peter was astonished that he was allowed to stay.  
  
"Wormtail, we have to clear some things.", Snape said and looked at Peter with his black eyes.  
  
Peter nodded and looked at the other two.  
  
"Sirius Black.", Voldemort said dangerously, "He has the perfect profile for a killer. You will append him to murder."  
  
Peter froze. Sirius? Hadn't he done enough damage to their group? No. This was not his group anymore. He was a Death Eater. Voldemort seemed to know what Peter thought and leaned back in his chair with a satisfied grin.  
  
"True, Wormtail. True. You are a Death Eater and you will do whatever I say otherwise", the dangerous wizard stood up forcefully and raised his voice: "I will kill you, Wormtail!"  
  
Peter flinched, but Snape and Lucius sat there without any reaction. The Dark Lord sat down again and looked at Peter, who breathed heavily.

"Your Lordship, I don't - I won't argue.", Peter stammered.  
  
Voldemort's face simply didn't change, but he said: "Good."  
  
It seemed to Peter that this was the Dark Lord's favourite word, he said it quite often. The door opened and another man came in.  
  
"Rosier.", Voldemort said.  
  
Rosier walked over to his master without looking at the others, bent down and whispered something. Voldemort vaguely nodded and Rosier hushed back out, closing the door behind him. Peter scratched his Dark Mark, it burned slightly.  
  
"Well. Wormtail.", the Dark Lord turned again to Peter, "You will obey me.", he said slowly.  
  
Peter nodded and he felt somehow hypnotized, although his senses didn't feel nebulised. Then, Peter hadn't foreseen it, the Dark Lord stood up and held his wand at Peter. He fell from his chair to the cold, hard stone floor and screamed. Pain shot through his whole body and he felt like he was on fire. He heard the ringing laugh of Voldemort in his ears and it burned in his brain. He pulled his knees to his chest and screamed.  
  
"Don't!", he screamed loudly, but the man wouldn't listen.  
  
Peter saw everything blurring around him. He heard Lucius and Snape laughing along with Voldemort while Peter lay there on the floor, his insides felt too big for his skin and felt like they would burst the skin in thousand pieces. Peter screamed and screamed, the pain increased with every second. It didn't stop, no matter how loud Peter screamed. His throat hurt and his brain hurt and his eyes hurt and his chest hurt. His whole body hurt like hell. Peter had never felt such pain. After a long time, the Dark Lord lowered his wand and the pain vanished. Peter was pulled to his feet by Lucius and Snape and he panted. His knees felt too weak to hold his body and he sunk down, but the two Death Eater grabbed his upper arms harshly and held him up. They dragged him out of the room and let him fall down in front of the door.  
  
"Stand.", Snape said sternly.  
  
Peter nodded slowly and stemmed himself with his hands from the floor, but when he tried to stand up again, his knees gave in and he broke down on the floor. Lucius gripped Peter's arm and pulled him up again.  
  
"Stand!", he said loudly.  
  
Peter stood up again and breathed out. He looked between the two men in front of him.  
  
"Move.", Snape said and pushed Peter forwards.  
  
Peter stumbled and followed them. They walked upstairs and through a dark corridor. Peter looked around curiously. Many Dark objects stood on shelves. Snape knocked on the door at the end of the corridor. He waited a second and then opened the door.  
  
"Severus!", a woman sung with a shrill voice as Snape peeked inside.  
  
Snape stepped in, followed by Lucius and Peter.  
  
"Belletrix.", Snape sneered.  
  
He seemed to hate this woman. She had long curly black hair and wore a horrible grin. Peter shuddered.  
  
"Peter Pettigrew.", Lucius introduced Peter to Bellatrix.  
  
Peter didn't know if he was allowed to give her his hand or if he should bow or nod or anything else. Bellatrix laughed ghastly.  
  
"Petey, Petey.", she sung and laughed.  
  
"Bellatrix.", Snape exhorted the woman.  
  
"What do you want, Severus?", Bellatrix asked less excited.  
  
"The Dark Lord gave us the order to introduce our latest member to you.", Snape answered and Lucius nodded.  
  
"Fine.", Bellatrix said, holding her hand to Peter.  
  
"Bellatrix Lestrange.", she introduced herself and gave a loud laugh.  
  
Peter hesitated and took her hand, she shook her.  
  
"Peter Pettigrew.", he said shortly and Bellatrix laughed again.  
  
"I know. A Gryffindor! Very rare, indeed.", she said and giggled.  
  
Snape rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well, Bellatrix. How much I love to talk to you, we have to bring Wormtail back out.", Lucius said.  
  
"Too bad.", the woman said, even though she didn't seem really sad.  
  
Snape pushed Peter out of her room again and Lucius closed the door. They led Peter back down to the front door, where Dolohov stood and talked to a woman with short black hair in a black robe. As Dolohov saw Lucius and Snape approaching, he said something to the woman, what Peter couldn't hear, and she left without replying or turning around. Snape pushed Peter to Dolohov, nodded at Dolohov and left with Lucius. Peter looked at the other Death Eater and gulped. Dolohov took out Peter's wand and gave it to him. Peter nodded and walked as fast as he could outside.

* * *

 

**Contrition**

The next days, Peter sat under a bridge in the rain. Since Halloween, the rain didn't stop. It seemed like the sky cried because of their death. Peter had never felt worse. He had really betrayed his friends. But he had nothing to loose now. James and Lily were dead, they're son was somehow still alive, Sirius was in Azkaban and Remus... Peter had no idea what Remus did, but he was sure that Remus felt nearly as bad as Peter. He felt bad for Remus. The Marauders were everything he had, they were the only ones who stood by him when full moon was approaching and now he had to go through this all alone. By himself. Peter had cut his finger, all part of Voldemort's plan. Peter had enough of these plans. Where was his great master now? He lost against a small boy! But Peter had to return to him. He had to, otherwise he was the one who would die. Peter sighed. He could slap himself. One billion times. With a chair. Against his head. Until he died. It was the easiest way out of this all. But Peter didn't want to die. That's the reason why he obeyed the Dark Lord, why he was a Death Eater. He wanted to live! He didn't want to be like James anymore, neither like Sirius and not like Remus. He wanted to be Peter. Alive.

He was alive.


End file.
